With the availability of bigger and stronger tractors, cultivators and planters have been made to cover larger areas during a single pass over the land.
A problem with cultivators and planters which cover a large width arises in turning these machines at the end of a land. The wider the extent of the cultivator or planter the larger the headland required at the end of the land for turning the machine to be able to move in the opposite direction. The headland required for turning the machine is wasted as it cannot be used for planting and growing agricultural products.
Planters have been built which consist of three sections, of which the outer sections can be tilted vertically when such a planter has to be turned in the headland. The overall width of such a planter is, however, limited by the width each section can be made having regard to mechanical constraints.